


Peace Treaty

by Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Black/pseuds/Potter_Black
Summary: The summer after her fifth year there are so many surprises for Lyra. Enemies turn into allies and friends. A peace treaty between the light and dark takes a very interesting turn and finally Lyra gets a life she always wanted. A family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

The summer after her fifth year is the worst for Lyra. Her godfather died in the DOM battle because of her. Voldemort sent her vision of torturing Sirius and she went to the ministry with her friends in hope of saving him but instead she learnt that it was fake to lure her into the department of Mysteries to get the prophecy. 

The order came to rescue them and with them came Sirius to save her but instead in a duel with Bellatrix, he was sent into the Veil. She went forward to save him but it was too late. He died because she couldn't know if the vision was real or not. Hermione was so smug about being right that the vision was fake. 

The train ride back to King's Cross was silent, no one mentioned about the DOM or Sirius. The order members informed Vernon about the death of Sirius, the glee in Vernon's eyes went unnoticed by everyone except her. She just wanted to run away from him. Last two years, he left her alone only because of Sirius. 

Lyra sighed looking at the Clock beside her, 10 minutes to her birthday. What a great way to celebrate her birthday. Vernon came home drunk as he lost a contract and blamed it on her. When she stood without speaking anything he hit her on the face making her fall to the floor and proceeded to beat her till he was satisfied and left her room.

The clock chimed at 12 making her snap out of her thoughts. She looked out of the window expecting at least today her friends will write her. They abandoned her again like last summer. She sent letters daily asking them what happened? Why they were not replying? but stopped after one week of no reply. 

Remus sent her letter after a week saying Dumbledore told them not to send any letters to her as it is not safe if the Owls are tracked to her. They agreed without even protesting. Remus sent her a letter by muggle post so that Dumbledore or any order member won't see it and explained her how sorry he is for not sending it soon and Sirius' death is not her fault and she should not to blame her.

She saw three Owls coming towards her window, she stood up wincing at the pain and opened the window the owls dropped the packages they are carrying on her bed and left. She didn't recognise any of those owls, so was it safe to open those packages. She sighed and sat on the bed looking at those packages.

She recognised one as Remus' handwriting and opened it eagerly to see what he got for her. It was a photo frame of her and Sirius holding each other and laughing happily. The picture was taken during Yule break. Sirius was saying her about the pranks they used to play when they were in School. She hugged the frame close to her heart and put it beside her carefully. There was also a chain with dog shaped pendant. The dog is black with grey eyes just like Sirius, she clasped the chain around her neck immediately.

The writing on the next package was a bit familiar but she couldn't place it. She opened the letter attached to it.

Lyra  
I know we don't get along and I'm the one to blame for it. I'm sorry for everything I said to you over the years and I'm not sending this to you as any trick or something to trap you and bring you to the Dark Lord. I just wanted to befriend you and also make an ally between house of Potter and Malfoy. We purebloods are always trained from young age to make allies from friends and it is always useful but I also wanted to befriend you as just Lyra but that is not the reason I'm writing to you.

Last week I went to visit Severus at Hogwarts as he is my godfather, no one knows that btw. When I went there Dumbledore was there talking to him about you. I was not able to listen properly but from what I heard, Dumbledore is willing to trade you to the Dark Lord for a treaty, they actually are planning a marriage treaty between you and the dark lord. I know this is shocking but please believe me this is for your best too.

I'm not making any sense to you right? Can we please meet? I swear only you and me no one else, if you want you can bring anyone with you. I think you should not tell Weasley or Granger about this meeting though. They will inform the headmaster within a blink of eye. Please consider once about this, you won't regret it. If you are willing then meet me at room no 07 in Leaky Cauldron today 11 AM. 

Happy 16th birthday, I hope you like my gift. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy

P.S The dark lord doesn't want to kill you and he even punished Aunt Bella for killing your godfather at ministry, they were just informed to get the prophecy, if anything hurt them a bit but not kill. Aunt Bella is now not allowed to any meetings for 3 months which is making her more mad than before and mother is always complaining about how unfair it is to her sister.

Lyra is so confused after reading the letter. Is Malfoy really saying the truth? How can she believe him? Is Dumbledore really planning something like that? This must be a prank or something right? Is it safe going to meet him at Leaky? But he said to bring someone else with her. Maybe Remus will be willing to come with her. She quickly wrote a letter to Remus explaining the letter from Draco and asked him to meet her at the park at 10 AM. She sent the letter with Hedwig.

She opened the gift from Malfoy. He sent her a bracelet which has a stag on top and the stag's eyes are glowing hazel. Her dad. Tears formed in her eyes, how did he know? She put the bracelet on the bedside table to wear it in the morning after shower. There are also some books on Transfiguration in the package. How did he know that she likes Transfiguration? No one except Sirius and Remus knows that it is her favourite subject. Sirius said her that it is her dad's and his favourite too. She placed the books beside the bracelet and looked at the last package.

The third package is from Dumbledore, informing her that he will be coming to get her on 5th of August and the package was from Mrs Weasley for her birthday. He was hoping that she has a great birthday. Mrs Weasley sent her the usual cake and a small letter wishing her a happy birthday and see you soon on 5th. That's it. Ron and Hermione didn't even write. 

Lyra just threw the cake on the table without any care and went to sleep as she has a meeting in the morning. She just hoped that Petunia will let her go if she finishes all her chores before 9.30. With that thought she went to sleep.

Remus woke up to Hedwig pecking on his window. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went to open the window. He removed the letter from her and gave her some water and owl treats. He was shocked when he finished reading the letter. So many questions running in his mind but decided to trust Malfoy jr. for once in his life and meet him, if anything happens he will save her with his life. 

Far away at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was deep in his thoughts thinking about the saviour of the wizarding world and the Dark Lord Voldemort. After so much thinking, both minister and himself came with the idea of a peace treaty with Voldemort. The dark lord agreed to the treaty if he gets the hand of Lyra potter in marriage. Dumbledore was surprised that he agreed so easily but agreed to his condition. 

The problem now is how to convince the girl. If she doesn't marry Tom then there is no chance in killing Tom. He has to convince her to marry him and become a spy for the order, in that way he will know all.of his secrets and kill Tom and become a hero just like he did with Gellert. He will pick her up from privet drive on 5th and take her to Weasleys then maybe she will listen to him as she will be with her friends finally. 

The next morning Lyra woke up to her Aunt shouting outside the door to make breakfast. She got up as fast as she could still feeling pain from yesterday's 'punishment'. She went down without making any noice and started making breakfast. She made it in 30 mins and set it on the table. Petunia was the first at the table.

"Aunt Petunia, I have some work at 10, can I go? I will be back before evening." She asked her aunt.

Petunia looked at her with a glare and huffed. "You can go but don't bring any more freakish people with you."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." She sighed and went upstairs to her room. She went to shower and wore a knee length lilac coloured gown and the bracelet Malfoy have is on her left hand. She covered herself under invisiblity cloak and left the house without any sound. She removed the cloak in an alley far from the house and went to park. Remus was already there waiting for her. 

"Remus!" She shouted and ran towards him. She winced when he hugged her tightly and prayed that he didn't notice. But due to him being a werewolf, he heard her wince. 

"What happened cub?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing Remus, I just fell walking down the stairs. I was a bit clumsy." She lied easily.

"Don't lie to me Lyra. What happened?" Remus asked her seriously.

Lyra sighed and looked at the ground. "My uncle lost a contract yesterday and he thinks it's my fault so.." She trailed off.

Remus has to take deep breaths and close his eyes to control.his anger towards Vernon Dursley and Albus Dumbledore. He counted one to ten in his mind in 3 different languages to control his anger and opened his eyes. 

"I have a pain potion, here." He handed her the potion.

Lyra took the potion from Remus gratefully and drank the potion with a grimace. She gave the vial back to him. 

"So, do you think Malfoy was honest?" Lyra asked him sitting on the bench beside him. 

"I don't know Lyra. I just think we should give him a chance and see what he wants to say." Remus sighed.

"Dumbledore is going to come on 5th to take me to Burrow. He didn't say that he is going to take me to Burrow but i got a letter from Mrs Weasley saying see you soon so I think that is where he will leave me for rest of the holidays." Lyra informed him.

"Oh, atleast you will be with your friends." Remus smiled at her.

"Friends." Lyra scoffed. "They are not my friends. They didn't write a bloody single letter to me in a whole month and didn't even wish me on my birthday. Even my rival Malfoy wished me and gave me a gift. They are not my friends. Last year I forgave them thinking they were genuinely sorry for not writing to me, but they did it again on Dumbledore's say, we are no friends anymore Remus. I just can't be friends with someone who will stop writing to me because Dumbledore said so. Even Neville and Luna wrote to me atleast once or twice a week." Lyra said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lyra don't cry. You deserve better friends than them." Remus hugged her lightly as she is still sore.

"Ron and Hermione were my first friends Remus." She laid her head over his shoulder and sighed. They say in silence for some time before she spoke again. "I'm sorry for crying over you." 

"It's ok." He wiped her tears. "You said Malfoy have you a gift?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." She showed him the bracelet." It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. Just like James. How does he know?" He asked looking at the bracelet.

"I don't know. He even sent me transfiguration books. Except you and Sirius no one knows that it is my favourite. They think DADA is my favourite because I have to fight a dark lord." She told him.

"Maybe he observes you from distance?" He mused. "I think we should go and meet him." He said getting up. Lyra too stood up with him.

Remus took hold of her arm and they went to a side by alley and he side-along apparated to a side by alley and went together they went to Leaky Cauldron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was waiting for Lyra in the room he booked at Leaky Cauldron. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn't believe Albus Dumbledore to do something like this to her. He always hated the man but he never thought that he is going to give up a young girl's life to the man who wanted to kill her only for his greater good. He knew that Dumbledore is not doing this to stop the war, No he is doing this to take down the Dark Lord and become a hero. The fame he got from defeating Grindelwald is not enough for him, so now he wants to kill the present dark lord to become more famous.

Draco sighed looking at the time, it was almost 11, if Lyra decided to come, she would be here soon and he wanted her to come here and listen to him before taking any decisions. The dark lord was a bit insane when he was ressurected, but after performing a ritual that he never heard about, he became more sane and doesn't crucio his followers every step and doesn't even want to kill Lyra.

Draco looked up when someone knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and went to open the door. He sighed internally with relief when he saw Lyra with Remus Lupin. He moved aside to allow them inside and closed the door. He made sure that the door is locked properly and placed silencing charms on it and turned towards them. Lupin was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just locking and silencing spells." Draco explained it to him and took a seat.

"But the underage magic?" Lyra looked at him confused. He can't use magic outside school while still underage right? She looked at Remus who was shaking his head. What? Did she miss something? 

"Lyra this is Leaky Cauldron, so many wizards and witches stay here and the diagon alley is just few metres from here. So due to so many magical signatures they won't know if any underage wizard or witch does magic. Many purebloods practice magic at home as their houses or manors as the wards around them will ensure the ministry doesn't know." Draco explained her.

Remus frowned looking at her. "I thought you knew this. You were using magic to clean the black house last summer right?"

"What? We didn't use any magic. Mrs Weasley said that we are still underage, so we had to do the cleaning the muggle way. Ron was always complaining that he had to bend so much to clean the room and Ginny whined hours and hours that her precious hands are getting ugly and rough, even hermione used to nag me how unfair it is to not read the books in the black library and waste the time cleaning." She said to him.

"You were at the Black house? Hope Walburga Black gave you people nice company." Draco snickered at her horrified look.

"Oh, no. I hate her. She just made my life hell that one month. But compared to Mrs Weasley's yelling, Ron's complaints, Ginny's whining and Hermione's nagging she is a bit tolerable. I guess." She sighed. "But back to the point why didn't you or Siri tell me that I can practice magic there?" She questioned Remus.

"As I said before we thought you knew that. Ron and Hermione used magic to clean the house before you came there. But after you arrived, Molly always used to distract me and Sirius away from you and once when we saw you dusting a book, I asked Molly why you were doing it with hands not magic. She said that you just wanted to see the titles of the books and that's the reason you were not using magic and you did everything till then with magic only." He said to her. 

"Then why did Mrs Weasley took my wand from me when I came there?" Lyra asked him.

"She did What?" Draco shouted. 

"Why are you shouting? She just took my wand from me when we were cleaning saying she would give it back to me while returning to Hogwarts. I wanted to protest but she left before I can say anything and Hermione's lecture on how safe it would be with her made me give up." She looked confused again.

"One should always have their wand with them in case of any danger." Remus explained her. "Why didn't you say anything to me or Sirius?"

"I know that Remus. Sirius said that to me in my fourth year and that is why I fought the dementors before my fifth year, but they said I won't be in any danger there as it is the order headquarters and if anything happens the order will save me as I'm still a child." She rolled her eyes at that part. "And as I said Hermione lectured me for nearly an hour about the safety of my wand and she even said that I got in trouble because of using it." She scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder if she really has any brain for herself or she just says everything that is there in the book. I mean even a first year can say that if I didn't use my wand then I would have been dead." She paused as if she is thinking something. "Mrs Weasley said that the order knew that my wand is with her not me."

"No one in the order will allow that to happen, even if you are underage and a child as Molly likes to put it." He rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows how important a wand is to a wizard or witch. The wand is another part of your body. It is your connection to your magic. There is wandless magic but still a wand is always to be treasured by everyone, why do you think Voldemort uses a wand when he is a prodigy in Wandless magic? It makes your magic more compatible and the spells powerful and it soothes your core. Even if you don't use the wand, it helps settling your core when it is with you. That is the reason Sirius gave you the hostler so that you can keep the wand with you all the time." Remus explained. 

"Also, no one can keep your wand away from you until they won it in a duel over you. It is a crime to keep the wand away from its owner." Draco informed her.

"Then why did she take my wand from me?" She asked them.

"I really don't know the answer to it. I don't think we will ever know. If you go and ask her then she will start yelling nonsense and brings Albus into it. I just don't understand her blind trust in Albus." Remus frowned.

"If you think Mrs Weasley has blind trust in the headmaster, then I don't know what you would call the trust Hermione has in him." She snorted.

"Before going to the topic that we came here to discuss. What happened to the infamous golden trio? Looking at you speaking bad about them one will think the golden trio is broken." Draco asked looking at Lyra.

"Golden trio?" Lyra asked him as if she is hearing it for the first time.

"You, Weasley and Granger." Draco informed her.

"I'm hearing that name for the first time and yes we are not friends anymore at least I'm not friends with them anymore." She said controlling her anger.

"Well everyone in the school calls you that. There are even rumours that you three are in a threesome relationship with each other." Draco had to control his laughter at expression. "It's not like many believe it and I'm one of them after seeing you not so subtly trying to stay away from them the last year. I just thought you wanted to prepare for your OWLs but I think there is something else for your distance from them." 

"Who the hell spreads such rumours?" She ignored the second part as she didn't want to discuss about it now. Draco took the hint well and didn't ask more about it and answered her question.

"Well, you know there are so many people who loves to spread stupid rumours." Draco rolled his eyes thinking of when Pansy excitedly entered the common room one day to say him about this particular rumour. He just scoffed at her and left the common room to his dorm. 

"Anyways, shall we talk about why we gathered here?" Draco asked both of them. Remus and Lyra looked at each other and then back to him and nodded.

Draco took a deep breath and started explaining about what he knows about the peace treaty and marriage contract.

"First, I will start from what I heard when I went to meet Sev."

**Flashback:**

Draco stepped from the floo gracefully and called his godfather. When he got no response, he went to his private chambers but he was not there in his chambers. He thought to go back to his manor and come back later when he heard voices from the lab. He went to call his godfather but stopped when he saw who the other person was. 

"Trust me Severus. This is the best way to end the war." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Draco was confused hearing the cheerfulness in Dumbledore's voice.

"Really Albus? You think the brat is going to agree to this? She is just like her father. She thinks the world will bow at her feet. She will put up a big fight and will make you look like a fool in front of everyone. You should think once more about this maybe someone else who is not as arrogant as that girl. The dark lord will agree if you try nicely." Severus said sneering. Draco can understand that he is talking about Lyra Potter, but what are they talking about.

"Severus, you should know that Lyra is not as arrogant as you think. She is not James. Also she is Lily's daughter too." Dumbledore chided him.

"Really Albus, She is exactly like her father. There is no Lily in that girl. Lily never broke the rules like her, Lily never argued with professors, Lily never got anyone killed with her recklessness. If it isn't for that stupid girl, my Lily would have been alive and I would have made her see that she is better of with me than that stupid Potter." He said Potter with so much distaste.

"I know Severus, that you love Lily but she loves Lyra and you don't want to disappoint her now do you?" Dumbledore tried to calm his anger.

"Whatever Albus, I don't think that girl will ever agree to this marriage with the Dark Lord." Severus said looking angry. Draco just zoned out after Severus said that.

**Flashback ends**

"I just left after I heard that you have to marry the Dark Lord to end this war. When I got back home, I went to my father to ask about this treaty. He said that Dumbledore wanted to make peace and the dark lord asked for you to marry him. The reason for you to marry him shocked me." Draco said them.

"What is the reason?" Remus asked him impatiently.

"Lyra is horcrux." At their faces of confusion, he explained what horcruxes are. "The dark lord never intended to make her a horcrux though. It was unintentional. The dark lord has many good intentions for the Wizarding World. He doesn't want to kill all the muggles and muggleborns. He wants the muggleborns to accept our world and stay here. He doesn't want our festivals to be changed for them. Dumbledore didn't like the plans however and started spreading lies. As he was a hero at that time for defeating Grindelwald everyone believed him. So the dark lord created a few horcruxes as he doesn't want to die without changing the Wizarding World. But during that process he went insane and came to kill you believing half prophecy and he really regrets making your life hell and wants to give you a nice life. He knows that Dumbledore will never allow you to be happy until the he is dead. Also the only way for the dark lord to die is after the horcrux in you is destroyed, the only way to destroy a horcrux is to kill you and he suspects that Dumbledore knows about the horcrux in you and is preparing you as a martyr." Draco finished with a scowl.

Lyra was shocked by the turn of these events. She always used to think Voldemort wants to kill her and Dumbledore wants to save her but now it is reversed. Dumbledore wants her to die and Voldemort wants her to save her. But he is the person who killed her parents, how can she marry him? 'But he was insane at that time.' A voice whispered in her mind. 'He created horcruxes only to save the Wizarding World. He didn't know about the consequences as no one created more than two.' The same voice which weirdly sounded like Sirius supplied. 

"But why marry?" She asked him.

"Do you see any other way that it can be done?" Draco asked her back.

Lyra thought about it but there was no other way, is it? If she married him then she will be his lady and only he will have any rights over her. Sirius explained her about the pure blood traditions last summer when she got away from the others at night. When her parents died, Sirius became her magical guardian as he is her godfather but as he went to Azkaban, Dumbledore became her magical guardian and sent her to Dursleys. The only way to remove Dumbledore as her magical guardian is marriage. 

"You are right." She sighed.

"Don't worry. My father was speaking about some marriage contract and that the dark lord will be meeting you in a week. Maybe on 6th August and he wants to talk to you about everything before you agree to marry him." Draco assured her.

Remus who was as shocked as her understood what Draco was saying and got to the same conclusion as Lyra and sighed in defeat, the only way for Lyra to stay alive is by staying on dark lord's side. He will be there for her whatever her choice will be. He knows that James, Sirius will do same, he doesn't know what Lily would do but maybe she will also support her daughter. 

"Thank you Draco for telling me about all this. If you wouldn't have said me all this today, I guess I would've said no to the contract." Lyra smiled at him.

"It's nothing." He waved her off. "So did you like my presents?" 

"Oh yes they are wonderful." She smiled at him and then looked at the bracelet on her hand.

"Actually, the bracelet is not from me. The books are from me." He said to her sheepishly.

"Then who is it from?" She asked him curiously. 

"It was from my father. He once saw your dad and Sirius transform into animagi on full moon and also your patronus is a stag so he thought it would be nice gift for you." He smiled at her.

"Oh, say thanks to Mr Malfoy for me." She smiled back at him.

"We will take a leave then, thank you Draco for informing us about everything." Remus stood up and shook hands with Draco. 

"As I said it's nothing. I made many mistakes in my past and my behaviour towards Lyra was not acceptable. I want to say sorry for that and can we start over again?" Draco asked holding his hand for her to shake.

"Of course, Draco." Lyra shook her hand with his. 

They left the room, Draco went back to manor while Lyra and Remus left to go to a restaurant at a Muggle place as they don't want any one recognising her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus dropped Lyra back at the park where they met in the morning after lunch and followed her disillusioned till she entered the house safely. He left home after that and sat heavily on the couch. This is too much for him. He always looked up to Dumbledore but now after what he learnt from Draco, can he trust him? Why is he doing all this? Is this all just for the greater good? He ran his hand through his hair and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. 

Dumbledore knew about the horcrux in Lyra and wanted her to die. Now he is understanding everything Dumbledore did. He left Lyra at Dursleys so that she will be grow up without love. She will become attached to the first person who will show her kindness and will die for them when the time comes. 

Dumbledore knew about the abuse Lyra goes through and let it happen, because he wanted a person who he can mould into his weapon. Remus doubts whether he actually encouraged the Dursleys to abuse her. But he wouldn't sink that low right? 

Dumbledore let James and Lily die, he should have let them go out of the country, but insisted on staying in the country. Did he setup them to die? James was pretty adamant on going out of the country for Lyra but Lily insisted on staying as Dumbledore said it is safe. Looking back he can see that after going into fidelius, James and Lily became a bit distant. At that time he just brushed it off thinking as Lyra came into their lives they have more responsibilities and doesn't have time for each other. But is there something else that he is missing there? Did something else happened that he didn't know? 

He wished Sirius was there with him so that he can get answers to his questions. James and Sirius are his brothers in all but blood. 12 years he thought Sirius was the one to betray James. When he saw Peter's name on the map, he wanted hit himself and ran to the shrieking shack and found out the truth. But Snape had to spoil everything for them. He was happy that atleast Sirius was safe but then Molly started yelling at him all the time. Everytime she said something bad about Sirius, he just wanted to rip her apart. Then Snape who taunted him every meeting, that resulted in Sirius running off to ministry when he knew Lyra went there to show them that he is not weak and he can fight for his goddaughter. There during the fight he fell through the veil trying to save Lyra fighting with Bellatrix. He just wished he can go back in time and stop him from falling through the veil. 

Dumbledore didn't even try giving Sirius a trial. He is the chief warlock but he didn't even try. He just fought with the minister and left the matter. Did he do that purposely so that Lyra would stay with her relatives if Sirius is still on run. Dumbledore will never answer to him. He just wishes that his brothers are still alive. James and Sirius. He closed his eyes and thought of the moments when they were happy together playing pranks.

Far away in a manor a dark haired man is having the same thoughts as Remus about Dumbledore. Just few more days and he can meet Lyra and everything is going to be fine. Dumbledore will never come near her again, he will lose every right he has over her, just few more days. 

The next five days Lyra spent doing chores that her uncle gave her without saying anything. She is so exhausted when 5th of August rolled over working from morning 5 to night 11 with only two pieces of bread and a glass of water. She packed her trunk and sat waiting for Dumbledore. The Dursleys left her alone that day. Finally the front bell rang at 8 pm. She heard her uncle shouting about freaks and went down with her trunk and owl cage. 

"Ah Lyra dear ready to go?" Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes. She just nodded without looking into his eyes. She started questioning him and his greater good from the day Draco said her about him. 

Dumbledore nodded and they went to an alley nearby to apparate to the Burrow. He said her to hold his arm tightly and they disappeared into nothing. As usual the Burrow is chaotic, she sighed and walked along with Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley opened the door and hugged her tightly not noticing her wince when she touched her bruises. Lyra didn't hug her back.

Remus appeared behind Mrs Weasley and pulled Lyra towards him. Lyra sighed and burrowed her face into his chest. He hugged her but carefully. He kissed her head. "I missed you." 

Lyra mumbled miss you too into his chest, she met him just five days back but she still missed him but they had to separate when someone cleared their throat. Lyra was still leaning on Remus and looked at Ron and Hermione who are looking at her with smile.

"Lyra, we missed you so much. We are so happy that you can come here." Hermione came forward to give her hug but Lyra didn't react just like she did with Mrs Weasley. "What happened Lyra?" Hermione frowned.

"Well, apart from you two not writing to me whole summer nothing else happened." Lyra said with no emotion. "Anyway I have to talk to Remus." She turned around but stopped. "Privately." She added when she saw others following her. Remus took her to the twins' room where she will be staying this time. The twins are staying in the flat above their shop.

Remus placed a silencing charm on the door and locked it. He also checked for listening charms in the room and was angry when he found four. He canceled them and sat down beside Lyra. "I know you don't want to talk to Ron and Hermione but what did others do?" Remus was really confused.

"I'm not angry at all of them. I just didn't want to listen to their stupid excuses which are obviously 'Dumbledore said us not to write' 'It is not safe' 'What if death eaters track your mail'. They give such stupid excuses Remus. It's not like the never disobeyed Dumbledore. We broke so many rules at school. It won't be the first time." She sighed. "I don't want to stay here alone with them. Do something." 

"I tried convincing Dumbledore to let you stay with me but Molly always starts yelling before I can even finish speaking. I tried but I'm sorry. Also, I got information from some birdie that you are going to go to Malfoy Manor in two days and stay there till you go to school. The dark lord wants his soon to be wife to stay near him and get to know her. He won't be marrying you till you come of age and till then he thinks of courting you." Remus informed her.

"I have to marry a snake faced person." Lyra pouted at him.

"So you don't have any problem in marrying the dark lord just his appearance?" Remus raised an eyebrow at her smirking at her red face. "Don't worry Lyra. I understand why you have no problem in marrying him."

"You do?" Lyra looked at him with big eyes. "I don't know myself why I'm not taking this negatively.He killed my parents. I know he was insane at that time due to his soul being split up and all. He just wanted good for Wizarding World but still he is a murderer. He even killed Cedric. I mean Pettigrew killed cedric but on his orders. He even tried to kill me but still it's just I have this feeling that I will be more happy with him than here. It's like - I don't- " She sighed. "I don't know Remus but I want to trust Draco about what he said that I will be more safe with the dark lord than Dumbledore. I just feel bad for him, he just wanted to make our world nice but in the process he became something that made people fear and hate him. I don't know why but I want to give him a chance. I want to trust him. I want him to be in my life. Maybe it's the horcrux in my head which is making me feel such things towards him but I want to be happy, I want us to be happy. I want to live my life freely without any fear of him coming to kill me. I think he will give me a life which I always wanted even if he is the one to take it away from me." 

Remus looked at her for sometime thinking over what she said. She blames him for killing her parents but she doesn't want to blame him. This is so complicated. "I know it is hard for you to look at him without remembering your parents death but as you said he is the only one who will give you a life that you want. After our meeting with Draco, I went to the werewolf packs who are on dark side and gathered as much information as I can. He changed a lot during this month, they said that he became sane once again. He is now working on getting the bills passed for a magical orphanage, equal creature rights, bring back wizarding festivals like Yule and Samhain, bring back all the subjects that are removed from Hogwarts and many more. The changes he wants to bring are very useful Lyra. He also plans on building a primary school for muggleborns and muggle raised and bring them into our world from young age not 11." 

"They are nice plans Remus. This will benefit everyone and the creature rights is awesome. You can get a job again without anyone looking down at you." She hugged him. "I think in this one year, I can get to know him who is not insane. I think I can forget my past and live happily with him. Right?" 

"Yes Lyra. I didn't want to trust him at first. I didn't want to foget that he killed your parents but I think it was war and people die on both sides, we can't change the past but the future is ours to make how we want it. I thinkk we can forgive him for what he did if he will give you the life he wants." Remus said quietly.

Both of them were silent looking out the window into the dark lost in their own thoughts. A knock on the door interrupted the silence. Remus sighed looking at her. "I think we should go down. Albus will be informing you today about the peace treaty and marriage contract. He said to the order members yesterday and I had to control moony no to rip him apart when he said it was all for greater good." He ran a hand down his face and stood up. "Also most of them just said if he thinks it is right then it is right. I know that dark lord changed but they don't and still they want to give you away to him." He flicked his wand and the door opened.

Molly came in as soon as it opened. "Lyra dear, headmaster is waiting for you. He wants to talk to you dear. I know you are angry that Ron and Hermione didn't send you any letters but you know it is not safe." Molly smiled sweetly at her but her smile fell when Lyra's face was still neutral. "Come on, we don't want him to be waiting, he is a busy man." Molly went forward towards her but Lyra moved towards Remus making her frown.

"Let's go Molly. As you said we don't want Albus waiting, he is a busy man after all." He and Lyra went down together followed by a frowning Molly. Lyra sat in front of Dumbledore and before anyone can sit beside her, Remus sat on one side while the twins who came to visit Lyra sat on her other side. Everyone took their seats looked at Dumbledore to start the meeting.

"My dear girl, I think you should forgive Ronal-" Lyra cut him off before he can finish the sentence. "Headmaster, if you just want to talk to me about how I should forgive them, I think I should go to bed as I'm not interested in it. So please if that is all I will leave." She said lookin him straight in the eye.

Dumbledore opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and cleared his throat. "Yes there is something else that is of great importance. In the last month the minister and I decided to form a peace treaty between the light and the dark. Tom agreed to it but on one condition." Lyra just raised an eyebrow at him. "He wants to marry you." 

"Headmaster you must be joking. How can you expect me to marry my parents murderer." Lyra shouted at him. She knew about that still she can't believe that Dumbledore is saying it casually as if talking about weather.

"I know this is difficult for you my dear but it is for the greater good. You can stop the war if you marry him." Dumbledore explained her.

"How can you be sure that he won't kill me as soon as I step in to his house?" Lyra asked him controlling her anger. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man.

"You will be signing a contract with him which will not allow him to harm you and also others on the light side. You should see it in this way dear that if you marry him then everyone will be safe. No one will die like your parents or cedric or Sirius." Dumbledore said slowly.

'How dare he bring her parents into this? Or Sirius? She knows that they are dead because of her, for her but there is no need to bring them into this.' She thought looking at him with controlled anger. She looked at others in the room. 

Mr Weasley just looked at her sadly saying he can't help her. Mrs Weasley was just nodding her head for whatever Dumbledore said and agreed that it is all for greater good. The other order members just agreed with Dumbledore or looked resigned that it is the only way. Snape was sneering at her thinking she will reject it just because she can. Bill, Charlie and the twins were concerned about her. Percy just thought the minister knows what he was doing and it is right. Hermione was giving her this is the best choice look. Ron and Ginny were same as Mrs Weasley. Remus placed hishand on her and squeezed it lightly.

"Is there any other choice?" She asked looking at Dumbledore. She knew that there isn't any but she didn't want them to think that she is agreeing without any protests. Draco warned her to be careful with Dumbledore that he can change the plans if he gets to know that she is planning to join the dark lord and he will never kill him. Dumbledore shook his head as no. She sighed and nodded looking down. She has no problem in marrying the dark lord but she thought her friends will side with her and protest but they clearly are not doing anything.

Dumbledore smiled at her happily and announced that Lucius Malfoy will be coming on 7th August at 11 AM to take her to Malfoy Manor as the dark lord wants to talk to her and wants her near him. He didn't even wait for her reply and left along with several other members. Her friends came to her and were happily talking about how the war will end and they can be happy. They apologised to her for not writing to her. Lyra just wants to be left alone, she is feeling betrayed. Her friends doesn't care about her. They only care about their happiness. They were only thinking about themselves not her. 

She ate her dinner not talking to anyone and left to her room saying she is tired. The twins told her that they are always with her and will support her even if she wants to cancel this marriage and left to their flat. Lyra just lied on her bed and went to sleep to forget about everything that happened down.

The next day passed in a blur for Lyra. Ron and Hermione didn't leave her alone all the day. Even Ginny joined them. They were going on and on about how sorry they were and how wonderful the treaty is. They were also telling her how she should not let her temper get the best of her and she should not make the dark lord angry as he can cancel the contract and they will be dead. She should not let Malfoy get best of her. She should even try to convince the dark lord to not get the stupid bills passed. Lyra just sat there listening to them and nodding her head when necessary. She sighed in relief when she retired to the bed and slept trying not to think about anyone.

The next morning was the same those three giving her advices on how to be good. And when it was almost time for her to go Ron started complaining about bloody death eaters entering his home under his breath but Lyra still heard him. Hermione agreed with him but didn't say it out. They have a problem of letting the death eaters into their house but she should go and marry the lord of those death eaters without any complain.

Lyra thought about what Draco said to her the other day and sighed. Yes, this is for her best. She will be happy with the dark lord. Atleast she thinks she will be as she wants to believe Draco and Remus.She hopes her parents and Sirius will not be angry at her for thinking that their murderer will make her life happy. Lyra was brought back from her thoughts by Hermione elbowing her ribs which were still a bit sore. She winced slightly which went unnoticed by the other girl.

"Ms Potter, I hope you are ready to leave?" Lyra looked at Lucius Malfoy who spoke to her. He was looking at her with a bit of... Concern? No.she must be imagining. She nodded her head and pointed towards her trunk and owl cage. He shrunk them and placed in his pocket before turning towards her. She stood up and walked towards him.

He held his hand for her to take it. She placed her hand in his slowly ignoring Ron's grumble about touching a stupid pure blood peacock. Lucius nodded at others and turned towards to the exit with Lyra following him. They apparated as soon as they reached the apparition point.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra and Lucius landed in front of some manor. Lucius opened the gates and led her in. "Welcome to Slytherin Manor Ms Potter." He told her opening the front door. She looked around the manor, she never saw any manor till now. "Draco said me that you liked my gift." He said while leading her inside. "Oh yeah. It's beautiful. Thank you so much Lord Malfoy." She smiled at him.   
  
"Call me Lucius." He smiled back at her. She looked shocked at him. His smile increased a bit, he led her to a room which was big enough to fit the whole dursley house. She looked at the room with awe and missed the concerned look Lucius shot her.   
  
"This is beautiful" It really is. The bed was big enough to fit 5 people like her. The walls were dark blue, there was a desk for her with a chair to study, a bookshelf beside it. There were 2 armchairs and a sofa facing the fireplace in her room. They were made of rosewood, while the doors were Sal wood, there were 2 doors in the room. One for bathroom and the other maybe her wardrobe, she noted to ask the dark lord to go for shopping as all she has are second hand clothes.   
  
"I hope you like your room." Lyra smiled at him and nodded. "The dark lord himself decorated it for you." Lyra looked at him shocked. "Oh, yes he wanted the best for you. He changed the colours on the walls so many times before fixing on this one, he nearly took one hour to finalise the wood for the doors and furniture. The carpets and mattresses are all selected by the dark lord himself." Lyra was really shocked right now. The dark lord did this all for HER.   
  
"Anyways, he is out meeting the minister and Dumbledore to talk about the treaty. If you want I can show you around the manor." He offered her, which she agreed immediately. She is going to stay here for the rest of her life. She should know about the place.  
  
Lucius started from the wing she is staying, apparently this is the dark lord's personal wing and no one are allowed to enter without his permission. Lucius was able to enter only to show her the room. His room was opposite her room and there were only two rooms in this floor. He took her through the stairs and showed her the dark lord's study and the dark lord's private library, Hermione would die to read all these books, she thought about her ex-best friend bitterly but shook the thoughts about them. There were several other rooms the next floor which are not occupied and empty as Lucius said this wing is only for her and dark lord to stay.  
  
The wing also has a master bedroom on the top floor, which is not used by the dark lord right now. According to Lucius he wants them to move in to the master bedroom after they get engaged or married. She blushed and went inside the room, it was plain, she went towards the glass door and opened it. From there she can see the gardens of the manor. They were beautiful just like the rest of the wing.   
  
Lucius then showed her the 2 other wings where the other death eaters are staying as their houses were being watched by ministry when they escaped Azkaban the dark lord offered them his own manor to stay. Now as the ministry is letting them go free, the dark lord gave them an opportunity to stay here or go to their own manors, as they wish. She was deep in thought and bumped into someone.   
  
"Ms Potter, are you alright?" Lucius asked her stepping beside her. She nodded and looked at the person she bumped into. "Lucius, don't you think you should call her my lady." He smirked at him before looking at her. "My Lady, Rodolphus Lestrange at your service." He bowed before her making her roll her eyes and laugh at his antics. He smiled at her.   
  
"No need to call me My lady or Ms Potter. You can call me Lyra." She looked at both of them. Lucius smiled but Rodolphus just smirked and stood on her other side.   
  
"I'll come with you to show you the rest of the manor. I can protect you from bumping into someone else. After all the dark lord doesn't want his lady to bump into everyone." He teased her. She laughed again at his antics but followed him with Lucius who just chuckled at him.  
  
The last wing was just ballroom, dining room and kitchen where the elves were preparing food. The elves were actually better looking than the elves at Hogwarts. They were wearing a shirt with Slytherin crest on their left breast pocket and female elves were wearing a skirt while male were wearing pants. Rodolphus who saw her looking at the elves explained her that the dark lord respects all the creatures and every death eater must respect them too.  
  
"But dobby?" She looked at Lucius who grimaced. "Dobby is my wife's personal elf and she was a Black. I think you know how Blacks treat their elves." Lyra thought of Kreacher and the elf heads she saw in the Black house.   
  
"I guess the only Black who is sane and actually has a brain is Sirius and maybe Regulus for some extent." Rodolphus said beside her. They were now in the living room of the wing. Each wing has it's own living room. Lyra sat beside Rodolphus on the couch while Lucius sat opposite her.   
  
Lyra felt her heart tighten at the mention of Sirius, she is still not over his death. She closed her eyes to stop the tears but no use as they started falling down. Rodolphus started apologising to her for mentioning Sirius while Lucius tried to calm her down. She shook her head and placed a hand on Rodolphus' arm.   
  
"No need to apologise. I just don't want to believe that he is gone and every time I think about it, I just become like this." She wiped her tears with other hand and smiled at him. "I wish there is a way to bring him back." She sighed.  
  
"I think we can research on the veil and see if there is a way to bring the person who fell through it back." Rodolphus mused to himself but Lyra heard him and looked at him with big eyes. "Really? There is a way to bring him back. Sirius can be back?" She asked eagerly.   
  
"I don't know for sure but we can see the books in the library. The manor has a library for others in this wing. I think we forgot to show you that." Rodolphus smiled at her. She hugged him tightly as soon as he finished talking and thanked him for helping her. Rodolphus hugged her back patting lightly.  
  
This was the scene when the Dark Lord entered the living room, Lyra hugging Rodolphus while Lucius was kneeling in front of the couch. Lucius was the first to notice his magic which was very angry seeing them like that and stood up, Lyra and Rodolphus jerked away when he stood and Rodolphus followed him as soon as he saw the dark lord. They bowed to him and stood beside the couch where Lyra was sitting.   
  
Lyra was shocked when she saw the person in front of her that she didn't notice the angry magic in the room. In front of her is not a snake faced human hybrid but a handsome man who resembled the 16 year Tom Riddle she remembers from her second year. His face even though didn't change much but his eyes were red instead of brown. His skin colour was a bit pale than Tom Riddle making him The Dark Lord Voldemort. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone else entered the room.  
  
"My Lord, Fenrir Greyback and his packs are transported to Riddle Manor this morning. The place is warded by the best Goblins. If one tries to enter the place to harm the people in there, they will be thrown out with simple hexes and if they don't get the message the power of the hexes increase till they die or someone from inside comes out to stop the wards to attack." The death eater who entered informed him and left when the dark lord dismissed him.  
  
He sat in the arm chair opposite her, where Lucius sat a while back and looked at her. "Ms Potter, I hope you liked your room and the manor?" Lyra blinked at him for a moment before smiling at him. "Oh, yes. The manor is beautiful and my room is so nice. I really like it and the colour is my favourite. You really didn't have to do all that."   
  
The dark lord waved his hand and gave her a small smile which may or may not have shocked the other two in the room but Lyra found it made him more nice-looking. "It's nothing. I wanted to do it." Lyra nodded and looked at the other two and frowned. "Why are standing? Come and sit."   
  
Lucius and Rodolphus looked at the dark lord before going to sit. "Rodolphus, sit here." Lyra held his wrist when he went to sit with Lucius on the other couch. Rodolphus looked at the dark lord who looked at their hands with narrowed eyes. He sat beside her but kept some distance between them.  
  
Rodolphus is not an idiot, he knows that the dark lord is only one step away from torturing him into insanity. He can clearly see in his eyes, how angry he is at their closeness. Lyra was still unaware about the angry magic and smiled at him happily before turning back to Voldemort.  
  
She hesitated to speak as she looked at him. He was looking angry, she tensed when she saw him. What did she do? Is it wrong of her to ask his followers to sit with him? "Umm.." She started speaking gaining his attention. "I wanted to ask you if we can go to the library?" She asked him quietly.  
  
The dark lord raised an eyebrow not understanding, "Rodolphus said there can be a way to bring Sirius back and I want to get him back as soon as possible. I love Sirius so much and I will do anything to bring him back from the veil." She looked very eager to go to the library. "Rodolphus said he will help me bringing Sirius back. So can we go? I know you want to talk about this.. I mean everything but can we talk later? Please" She looked at him with big eyes.   
  
"You can go." The dark lord said giving into her puppy dog eyes. Lyra instantly stood and held Rodolphus' hand and dragged him out not noticing the eyes which were watching their joined hands.   
  
"My Lord" Lucius said to gain his attention. "Can I leave too?" He didn't want to stay and be on the other end of his wand. The dark lord dismissed him and he almost ran out of the room. The dark lord sighed sitting in the armchair and thought about what just happened.  
  
Just a month back, he wanted to kill her and now he is possessive about her. He didn't like when he saw Lyra hugging Rodolphus or holding his hand. He wanted that to him Lyra is touching not someone else. He knows that Rodolphus is one of his most trusted but he can't control the possessiveness or anger when he saw them close. Just what is happening to him? Lyra is going to be his, there is no need to worry but he can't help but worry that maybe Lyra will leave him if she likes someone else who is more good to her than him. As a dark lord he never felt such type of feelings towards anyone and now it is difficult to control all these. He needs a fire whiskey right now. With that thought he left to his study in his wing.  
  
Remus was sitting in the order meeting once again listening to Dumbledore saying some nonsense. Dumbledore just came back from meeting the dark lord and the minister. They agreed that the dark will stop killing innocents and the light will allow them to use dark magic as they wish unless it harms anyone. No side should bring harm to the other side. The dark lord didn't speak about any of his bills, he wondered when he is going to blow them on Dumbledore's face. He would love to see the old man angry that majority of the wizarding population support the dark lord. He just wished Sirius is here with him, he could get a trail with the help of Dark Lord.   
  
"Now about the marriage contract between Tom and Lyra. I already asked goblins to make one which would be beneficial to us. Lyra is still a child and I don't think she knows what is correct and what is wrong. As her magical guardian, it is my duty to protect her." Dumbledore smiled at everyone before continuing. "I already told the goblins all my clauses, Lyra will have free reign to all of Tom's vaults and properties while Tom needs permission to enter Lyra's vaults and properties. Tom cannot harm her even in self defense, while Lyra can. As Tom has 3 lordships- Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell and Lyra has 2- Potter and Black, they need at least 5 children for each of the lordship. Godfathers and Godmothers for the children are to be decided by Lyra. " Dumbledore continued but Remus just zoned him out.  
  
There is no way that the dark lord is going to sign this or Lyra for that matter. Lyra wants love, care and protection not money and properties. As for how many children, that is the couple's decision to make not Dumbledore's. Lyra likes a big family but not big enough to be called Weasley. He or Lyra don't have any problem with Weasleys but there is a limit to have children. As for attacking and harm, neither of them are going to raise their wand against each other, there is no use for that stupid clause. He should have to warn Lyra about this as soon as possible before Dumbledore tricks her into signing this. The meeting is finished and he left as soon as possible to write a letter to Lyra.


End file.
